


A Dream or Something More

by amlovabledeathmo



Series: Something More [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Canon Durin deaths mentioned, FIx It, M/M, Maybe Gigolas, Maybe Kiliel, Thilbo, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, bagginshield, hobbit fading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 20,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlovabledeathmo/pseuds/amlovabledeathmo
Summary: Bilbo gets a second chance, but how long is it before he realizes it. He does things to make himself happy and treats the dwarves like the lovely family they are. Also setting Bilbo a bit younger here not middle aged but about 40ish so like 10 or so years earlier to give him more time with his dwarves.





	1. Beginning Again

"Dwalin! Just in time, the strawberry meringues are fresh from the oven. Though I insist you eat other things first and save them for dessert." Bilbo squashed Dwalin in a hug, chatting away while herding him into the dinning room. "just set your stuff down anywhere, I'll get the guest rooms finished soon. It normally doesn't take so long to clean them, I'm always done cooking and cleaning well before you arrive. It's nice not to have to wait around remembering.” A slight grimace came to Bilbo's face at that line,"I hope it stays like this next time.”   
Dwalin was left in confusion as Bilbo bustled out to finish the guest rooms. He stood there awhile wondering about what the strange hobbit had said before deciding that food was more important than figuring out how the hobbit knew his name, and favorite dessert. 

 

Bilbo was just finishing putting fresh sheets on the last bed when the next knock came. 

 

"Balin!” Bilbo threw open the door embracing him just as thoroughly as Dwalin, “So good to see you, your brother is already eating dinner you best get in there before he eats all the pork with sauteed mushrooms." Bilbo pointed him in the direction of the dinning room. "I need to move my mother's glory box before those terrors show up and try to scrape their muddy boots on it. Those boys!" He finished with a laugh, dragging the box into another room. 

 

Balin was a bit more worried about things than his brother but food was very important and if there was pork smothered with sauteed mushrooms he certainly wasn't going to miss out. He knew that Dwalin would eat more than his fair share it was hard to have a favorite dish that was the same as your brothers. 

 

Bilbo waited anxiously by the door, yanking it open before the fists had even reached the door. He launched himself at the bodies standing on his stoop. "BOYS! Oh it's so good to see you." The Durin brothers were completely taken aback as the little creature proceeded to try and squeeze the life out of them and smoother their faces in kisses whilst gently crying. They guessed hobbits were different in greetings than the other races, much more friendly. "This is one of my favorite parts you know, getting to see you and hug you. I miss you both so much." Bilbo hung onto them for a while longer before pulling away. "I suppose you're both hungry, growing boys need to eat after all. Fili, Kili please take your shoes off they are way to muddy for you to be wearing them in the house." He helped them out of their cloaks, fussing at them like an old auntie. 

 

Fili and Kili stared at eachother before shrugging and removing their shoes, hobbits sure were weird, but nice. 

 

Bilbo led them to the dining room where Balin and Dwalin were eating and talking, throwing insults as siblings were wont to do. They were both pleased to see the Durin brothers and went to give them greetings. Dwalin who was much more observant than people gave him credit for was a bit surprised to notice their host standing in the archway with silent tears streaming down his face. He was just heading over to question the hobbit when a knock came and the hobbit in question smiled widely and wiped the tears away exclaiming “Oh there's the rest of them, well except for Thorin, can always count on him to get lost.” Having been completely thrown for a loop again Dwalin instead hurried back to claim his spot, if the burglar was right he didn't want to have to defend his plate. 

 

At the door Bilbo was opening it before stepping back quickly. When the group of dwarves fell into his home, he chuckled a bit before helping them up giving them each a hug before sending them towards the food.

 

“Ah Ori so good to see you, after dinner remind me to show you my study you can pick out a book or two if you want. Dori there's tea in the kitchen a few varieties that I think you'll quite enjoy, nice flavour but some of the plants are very local, we'll have to get some seeds and grow them in Erebor. Kitchen is just through the hall that way. Nori. I'll be needing your help later I'd like to get some of the more valuable but easily carried things from around here in case we need to sell something for extra money and I know you can tell me what's good to sell but also easy to conceal.”

 

Nori was by far the most suspicious of the lot as he moved towards the dining room, no one who didn't know him was that friendly

 

”Bifur I made sure there is a flower salad it's in the kitchen since I doubt that anyone but us and maybe this scheming wizard here will eat any. Bofur there's plenty of ale but also some pretty good honey mead should you be interested. Bombur, we'll have to sort my spices and herbs, see what we can take along to make food a bit more flavorful.” 

Bifur was intrigued, the hobbit hadn't even batted an eye at his ax. 

 

“Gloin I'll have to make sure to meet Gimli this time, I'm quite sad I've never met him. Oin I've got a few small medicines and bandages that I think will be good to add to some packs but I'd like you to check first, I'm not sure what doesn't work on dwarves. Gandalf how good of you to be on time for once. Now come on no point in waiting I have plenty saved for the stubborn king.” Bilbo smiled, grabbing hold of the wizards arm and leading him to the table. Bilbo did not see the shock pass over Gandalfs face at his words. 

 

“Oh Balin I almost forgot can I have the contract, I need to sign it after all, wouldn't want to forget.” Balin passed the contract over and Bilbo bustled out. When he came back the dwarves were being quite loud so he slipped it gently to Balin before he too sat down to eat. 

 

Dinner was going quite well, there was enough food for everyone and cheer was rather high as Bilbo had announced that there a number of desserts for later. They all noticed when their host jumped up and ran to the door and were quick to follow even though they were in the midst of eating. 

 

Bilbo slammed the door open and flew at the startled figure just opening the gate. When he was a few steps up he jumped into the arms of the startled dwarf “Wha...” was all Thorin got out before kissed him full on the mouth. There was stunned silence from all for a few moments only broken when Bilbo himself pulled away “That was so much better than it's ever been, I'm not usually so good at imagining this, Thorin you are amazing.” then started sobbing tucking his head into Thorin's neck clinging tightly. “Please don't go away again. Please last a bit longer, don't fade now, don't change to that day please please please.” 

 

Gandalf was the first to snap out of it and ordered everyone back inside. 

It was only a few minutes of awkward silence (aside from the sobbing) before the hobbit fell asleep. Thorin's stomach rumbling was enough to get everyone moving again. Gandalf showed him to Bilbo's room to lay the hobbit down, which was a bigger struggle than one would think since Bilbo had a very firm grip on the dwarf even in sleep. 

 

Thorin had his mug filled by Kili and a plate pilled high by Fili and the company sat back down in their spots. It wasn't long before Balin spoke though. “Thorin do you know the hobbit?” 

 

Thorin just shook his head, at a loss for words. He knew how to deal with councils and family and orcs, but he didn't know how to deal with being kissed at his first meeting with a hobbit. 

 

Gandalf shifted a bit uncomfortably “Well Bilbo's parents both died quite recently. I fear it may have affected him more than I first thought. It would do him good to leave the shire, he was always a bit odd and I cannot imagine that being alone in his parents house is the right thing to do.”

 

“I cannot risk this quest for the well being of one halfling Gandalf. I will not be responsible for his fate should he come along.” Thorin was quick to declare. 

 

“He's already signed the contract lad.” Balin passed it over being careful to keep the paper out of any food. 

 

“I don't think he even read it, he was back with it might quick.” Bofur said

 

“Aye, he seemed in a right hurry to get everything in order, I'd say he is planning to come along.” Gloin said around a mouthful of mashed potatoes. 

 

“I guess we should thank you Gandalf, it seems as if you have spoken with him at length, though I do wish you had waited for us for many of the detail.” Thorin glanced at the wizard

 

“No no I did not discuss it at all with dear Bilbo, in fact he was rather rude for a hobbit and closed the door in my face this morning I didn't even tell him we were all coming tonight.” Gandalf admitted. The information that hey had not been invited and should not have been expected caused a great deal of upset that Gandalf would trick them like that, in fact the yelling only stopped when Bilbo reappeared. 

 

“Oh my!” Thorin heard behind him and turned around to see Bilbo standing there starring at them all. Since he moved all the others noticed and ceased yelling to look at Bilbo. “It never lasts this long.” 

 

“What never lasts this long?” Dori asked 

 

Bilbo smiled softly at him. “Maybe this is the last time. I've heard the good things as well as the end all play through, but how anyone knows that is beyond me.” He huffed a little laugh. “Anyway I suppose all this shouting is because Dain won't help.” 

 

All eyes swiveled to Thorin who sighed heavily “No he won't help, none of them will.” 

 

The noise was building again after Thorin's admittance. “That's fine, we'll do it all on our own, after all there are thirteen of the best and brightest dwarves right here and a semi reliable wizard. What's an army compared to that?” Bilbo grinned settling himself between Thorin and Gandalf. “Alright Gandalf so I guess you haven't given Thorin the map and key yet.” At Gandalfs silence Bilbo raised his eyebrows, “Get on with it then.” Bilbo was quick about taking the items from the wizards hand. “I think it's best if you hold these Thorin, your father had given them to Gandalf for safe keeping but I think they are safer with you.” He smiled at Thorin for a bit before gasping “I forgot about dessert!” It was not very long before he came back loaded down with plates. 

 

“Strawberry meringue cookies for Dwalin. Apple cobbler for Balin. Strawberry mousse for Nori. Chocolate eclairs for Dori. Gingersnap cookies for Ori. Chocolate cake for Kili and chocolate cheesecake for Fili.” Bilbo went back to the kitchen to reload and was back swiftly once again loaded down with plates. “Nut bread for Gloin and Oin. Vanilla cake with candied violets for Bifur. Rum cake for Bofur. Chocolate mousse for Bombur. Sorry Gandalf I didn't know your favorite but I made an apple pie to share with you. Finally blackberry cobbler for Thorin. Well everyone feel free to share with each other.” 

 

As creepy as it was that he somehow managed to guess their favorite treat none of them were going to let that get in the way of dessert. They even shared, a bit, just bites here and there but it was still sharing. It had been a while since any of them had been that full so clean up was done happily with a merry tune about Bilbo hating things that he started himself. 

 

“If everyone will follow me we'll get the rooms sorted and then you all can decide on a bath rotation, it's the last chance for a decent bath till Rivendale.” No one commented, not even Thorin. He was pretty sure he wasn't the only one who thought maybe it was just some weird dream. 

 

Bilbo lead them down the hall. “These are the rooms, I'm afraid there are only eight guest rooms so some of you will have to share. Ori this is my study if you want to take a look around, if you need to stock up on paper or ink or anything really do feel free to take it. Dori, Bombur will you help me pack spices and teas? Maybe see if anything else can be taken. Nori please do have a look around, I'd like to see what you find a few items are quite sentimental and I'd hate to lose them. Oin the medicine things are in the bathroom.” Bilbo then lead Dori and Bombur to the kitchen after they'd placed their belongings into some rooms. Ori was quick to start looking through the study and Nori slipped away. Once things had been sorted and packed and the items Nori found (mostly jewelry) distributed for carrying the Dwarves settled into the parlor and sang that song that brought tears to a good hobbits eyes. He bustled away back to the kitchen to some oats in a big pot and filled it with water. It would be a quick and filling breakfast.


	2. Family Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo has family they stay with.

Bilbo was setting the table when Thorin walked in, the first of the dwarves to wake up. “Good morning love. You are beautiful today” Bilbo grinned and kissed his cheek. “You just sit right here and I'll bring the tea, bacon is going to take a bit longer but help yourself to some overnight oats, there's honey and maple syrup to add, we would have some nuts or dried fruits also but Bombur made the case for those to be packed.” 

The dwarf king could never remember a time when he had been at such a loss for words and indeed for knowledge, he was definitely missing something. 

Fili, Kili, and Ori were sitting down when Bilbo returned with a large pot of tea and a few strips of bacon. “Good morning boys, it's a much better morning now that you're here.” The hobbit kissed the tops of each of their heads. “I missed all my nephews and I'm sorry Ori I love you just as much but I'd lost too much and you didn't need me, you had your brothers. I hope you'll understand.” Bilbo gave a sad smile before leaving to tend to more bacon. 

“Nephews?” Kili and Fili looked to Thorin.   
“Maybe you look like his nephews and they passed as well?” The only pictures Thorin could remember seeing were of two hobbits that he presumed were Bilbo's parent. 

“What does he mean he loves me just as much but it was too painful? What am I supposed to understand?” Ori, who was normally rather quiet around Thorin, spoke up. When Gandalf came in they asked if he was sure about the hobbits mental state. Gandalf said as strange as it was he sensed no sickness and besides knowing things that he shouldn't there didn't seem to be anything wrong. It was rather upsetting when the wizard was as confused as the rest of the company. 

After breakfast was busy, tidying up, gathering everyone's things, Bilbo rushing back for a raincoat. When they collected the ponies, Bilbo was quite pleased, “Myrtle I missed you.”   
They had only been on the road for about two minutes before Bilbo exclaimed “I forgot to talk to my gardener.” He turned his pony and trotted off to find Hamfast. Bilbo left him his key, told him where his will was and assured him if any dwarves came by in about a year and half they were indeed there to collect items for him. Hamfast was as confused as the poor company of dwarves who had caught the end statement.

...

 

Bilbo hummed happily and grinned at his dwarves for much of the first half of the day. He was quite pleased that he'd remembered to take care of his smial, even if it wasn't for real. He promised himself that he was going to do his best to forget that it wasn't real and just enjoy things.

It was when they stopped for their midday meal that he thought of something else he would have dearly loved to do. “Well my dears, since we will be traveling in the shire for the next three days and I have some relatives that I rarely visit, ones on my mothers side, I think I can get us dinner and a warm room to sleep in for two nights. I'd be happy to be able to introduce you to some of my kin.” Bilbo looked around expectantly. 

Thorin and Balin exchanged glances before nodding. “We'd be happy for that but what would it cost us?” Balin was the one to ask. 

“Cost? No, it would be a family visit, family doesn't pay family when they visit.” Bilbo waved his hand about like he was shooing bugs. “I'll take the lead when we finish our meal, it's been a few years but I still know exactly where to go.” And he did. The night and the next Bilbo led them to a cousins smial without a fault. 

The company did wonder if hobbits had more lose stones banging around their heads than they originally thought when they got their introduction though (yes at both smials it was the same though the second time he didn't have to wave any of them over). 

Upon arriving at his cousin's Bilbo would dismount and hug his family before gesturing towards the dwarves. “These are my dwarves. This is my Nori,” Bilbo pointed and waved for Nori to join him “he's a good fellow but thinks he's rather sneaky, don't worry we'll keep an eye on him. My Dori here, “now Dori was waved over “is my Nori's older brother and besides being quite a good judge of tea is very good at keeping his eyes on my Nori. My Dori and my Nori also have a little brother, My Ori, “Bilbo didn't have to wave him over he'd figured out to come when mentioned which made Bilbo smile at him fondly “is rather a smart one, very knowledgeable and a good storyteller as well. My Gloin here has a wife and son who he is very proud of, he's excellent with children in general too, “Bilbo winked at the faunts who were quick to claim both Gloin and Ori, a few dragging Ori to the parlor demanding a story and a few dragging Gloin to where they had some swords (sticks) asking all about his ax and if he knew how to use a sword. “My Gloin has a brother,” Bilbo continued when the noise from the faunts had faded “my Oin, he's a healer, and a right good one at that though he's a bit hard of hearing. Over here is my Bifur, had a run in with an orc he did, can't speak common anymore but he understands it well, him and his cousin My Bofur are both good at carving toys,” the word toys was apparently magical as many of the faunts reappeared then, “my Bofur is also quite a good singer. My Bombur is my Bofur's brother and an excellent cook, though his knowledge of plant based meals is a bit short, I'll teach him a few though once we finish our quest. My Dwalin is a skilled warrior, he keeps us safe, he also takes much longer watches so we can all sleep a bit more, thinks no one notices, and his brother my Balin is rather clever, a good conversationalist. My boys here my Fili and my Kili are both good warriors, brave and strong, but rambunctious, my Thorin is their uncle and he'll keep them from causing too much damage. My Thorin is amazing, he will provide a good home, he is a skilled warrior and blacksmith and cares far more deeply about everything than he'd ever want anyone to know.” Bilbo grab and hold onto Thorin's arm at that point and at both houses he looked a bit nervous. Both his cousins asked if he was sure and Bilbo nodded firmly. 

Both times Gandalf had to clear his throat to get introduced. “Oh yes, quite sorry Gandalf. This is Gandalf the grey, the wizard who used to set off fireworks at Old Tooks midsummer festivals. “   
They were invited into both smials after that for supper, being too late for dinner, and swarmed with faunts both times. Gandalf found himself subjected to a few reminisced stories about his fireworks.

The first two days and nights of travel were rather more pleasant than one might expect from such an important journey.


	3. Leaving the Shire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Bilbo would be such a good burglar.

The last morning of warm beds started a bit later than Thorin wanted, but none of them were really looking forward to sleeping on the ground. Second breakfast was a very noisy affair, with fauntlings hanging off of dwarves and said dwarves trying to find all the things the faunts had nicked for Hide the Item. Apparently a very popular game for young hobbits Tooks especially and probably the reason why Gandalf insisted that Bilbo be their burglar as he was the undefeated champion for not only nicking very difficult things but often having to be the one to give them back when the items could not be found. 

Nori was rather impressed with hobbits after this game as a few little hands had even managed to lift some of his things. He was also less upset that the wizard had made them find a burglar even though he knew what Nori was and that Nori was part of the quest. He felt much better towards the wizard now that he didn't feel so snubbed. The bit about smell was a pretty good reason too he was able to admit. 

By the time the chaos had died down it was nearly time for elevensies so of course they were given lots of easily portable foods to eat after they'd mounted up since everyone (Thorin) was ready to go. When Bilbo's cousin handed him his meal he hugged him tightly. “We're so happy for you Bilbo. Most of us were worried that you'd be alone for the rest of your life. SHould have knonw that if anyone was going to outdo Aunt Bella it would be you." He smiled at Bilbo "Even if you never make it back this way don't forget about your Shire family, write us now and then okay?” He pulled away before speaking much louder to Thorin “Now you had better hope you can provide a good home for our Bilbo else you'll have an army of hobbits on your doorstep Thorin. If you all head back this way for any reason please stop by.” Those words seemed to be a pretty clear goodbye, the dwarves gave their own and mounted up, waving back to the faunts one last time. 

The dwarves were rather quiet, munching on their food and wondering again why Bilbo was so eager to go with them. He had at least some family that loved him. It might also have boggled them a bit at how a simple hobbit was willing to threaten a heavily armed dwarven king. 

Bilbo was in a very good mood while he ate his elevensies. He hadn't expected things to go so well. In fact he'd expected a lot of exclamations about them being dwarves and about him going on an adventure. He was so happy they had acknowledged his claim and treated the dwarves as they would any hobbits introduced in the same way. Well he figured his family might not have if he'd visited his dads side of the family, especially Lobelia. He chuckled a bit to himself when he thought about her meeting thirteen dwarves in muddy boots and having to try to be nice. 

That night at supper Bilbo took both his bowl and Thorins from Bombur. “Is this seat taken?” He asked the king. When Thorin shook his head he plopped himself right on the startled dwarf's lap. “Ohh, you're so warm.” He snuggled in a bit more before handing Thorin his food and eating happily. 

Thorin decided that he would never understand hobbits, it seemed a bit uh, forward, to him to sit in someone's lap but he assumed it must be how hobbits kept warm when outdoors. At first he had been concerned that Gandalf has chosen a defective hobbit but Bilbo's relatives were just as tactile and informal as Bilbo had been. Said hobbit took both their bowls to be rinsed in a stream and checked all the company, ruffling the three young ones hair and drawing them into some kind of story. When he said something and pointed to his mouth, Thorin thought again about his greeting. None of the other hobbits had kissed him. Maybe they did get a defective hobbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this fits in well for everyone. I just really liked the idea that some of his family knew he wasn't happy but didn't know what to do about it. And yes an army of hobbits would be far more scary than you think.


	4. Mmm Potatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because you're the healer doesn't mean you don't need healed.

It only took a few days of travel to develop a routine. Early breakfast, packing camp, mounting up and riding until lunch, back on the ponies and riding until almost dark, setting up camp, determining watch, eating dinner, sleeping, and repeat the next day. It was just like every other travel Thorin had done whilst looking for work in various towns. Well just the same except for the hobbit. Bilbo fussed over them all in the mornings, making sure nothing was left behind and whatever food he'd been able to forage was distributed for snacking while riding. He helped Bombur with making all the meals and clean up, kept the boys mostly in line with stories about pranks him and his cousins used to play and more recently had started some kind of travel version of hide the item that consisted of taking something and holding onto it until the owner noticed and asked for it back. The issue was they had to ask the right person and Bilbo had managed to draw not only the boys but Nori, Bofur, and surprisingly enough Dwalin into the game. Thorin was even getting accustomed to being used as a cushion and heating source for Bilbo during most meals. This journey was the most enjoyable journey he had been on since before the dragon. 

Bilbo was quite pleased, he had found a small patch of potatoes not very far from their campsite. It didn't take him but a moment to gather up almost all the potatoes and start back towards the cook pot with his bounty. Bilbo was just about back when he heard one of dwarves yell, he was in the middle of the skirmish before he even realized he had started running. 

There were wargs. This wasn't right, it hadn't happened this way before. Not that the wargs cared of course, busy as they were trying to kill his dwarves. Maybe he didn't deserve to have his end be happy, maybe this was going to be worse with more death than reality had. No he wasn't going to let the final dream turn into something horrible, Bilbo Baggins of Bag-End was going to make sure that all his dwarves got their home back even if it was only in his mind. 

Bilbo had never thrown food before but potatoes turned out to be pretty good at distracting the giant beasts. That was enough for them to win with only minor injuries. 

 

Oin was already pulling out his ointments before they'd dragged the first corpse away from the camp. He was not looking forward to arguing with all his stubborn kin about getting checked and bandaged to avoid infections. “Alright, who got scratched, bit, bruised, or broken?” he called out. As he predicted not a single dwarf wanted to admit it. Oin was gearing himself up for a long fight when Bilbo dragged Fili over and watched him worriedly until the golden prince sighed and started undressing for Oin to check him over. One by one Bilbo continued with all the dwarves, the three youngest first, just like Oin would have done anyway. That was the easiest time he had ever had treating these dwarves for what they would argue were superficial wounds. They never did seem to figure out that even superficial wounds could become deadly if they got infected. Oin was putting away his supplies when the hobbit came back again. “Off with your shirt.” Bilbo ordered while he pushed Oin down onto a stump, “You need treated just like everyone else.” He did as he was told, it was nice to have someone think about him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments, they make my day brighter.


	5. Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is breaking, wanting to commit suicide is mentioned in this chapter and some descriptions of wounds.

Was it a surprise when Bilbo woke up gasping and sobbing? No no it was not, at all. In fact they all were expecting it, Dwaliin thought, well he sure was, he'd seen plenty of new warriors after their first battle, heck even seasoned warriors had their night terrors. He figured that maybe only orcs and those sort didn't, buggers probably counted those the good dreams, he snorted. At least it was almost daybreak anyway now that they'd all been woken. The strange thing was the hobbit seemed more upset when he saw all of them. Bilbo backed away from Kili who was reaching out to comfort him. The hobbit had never shied away from contact especially not from one of the boys. 

Kili was hurt. He was trying to comfort Bilbo and Bilbo had pulled away like he was poisoned. Kili had thought that Bilbo cared about him. He was turning to go, feeling betrayed and silly for thinking that anyone but kin could really trust another when he heard Bilbo's words and was horrified. The longer the hobbit talked the more the dwarves of the company looked sick, and what might have been worse is that the wizard also looked the same. 

“Please please please why? I know it's all my fault but why can't my fading be done at least? I can't do it anymore, I can't pretend it's fine. I know now that this is going to be worse than the others, how many of you are going to die, we're never going to make it to the mountain this time. Wargs today what are the trolls going to be smarter and rip you all apart with their teeth? Please I just want to wake up again, I want it to be over. Please let me wake up so I can just end it myself.” Bilbo started hysterically laughing while still sobbing, “If I wake up I'll probably finally be too weak to move, I won't even be able to see your faces one last time. I'll just be hiding behind Thorin's pedestal tomb without any strength to end it and be trapped again." There was a small break where Bilbo curled into himself tighter, before looking up and seeming surprised "Where's the blood this time? Usually your wounds start bleeding by now, so much blood and I can't stop it. Fili with Azog's knife sticking out of your chest and your broken bones tearing through skin, Kili with his insides exposed from a cut from his shoulder to the other hip, Thorin with his mangled foot, bloodied face, and a hole so large in your abdomen that I can't even hope to block it with my hands. So much blood and I can't watch it again, I can't watch you die again. Don't make me watch you die again please just let it end, just let it end.” 

“Bilbo it is all okay, look around we are all safe, no one is dead or bleeding. The wargs didn't do much damage. It was just a dream.” Gandalf tried to calm Bilbo. Though it seemed that the mention of a dream just made things worse. Seeing a wizard completely out of their comfort zone was a very rare sight. It was a bit of a relief when he muttered something and knocked the hobbit out. 

“Gandalf,” Ori whispered “what did he mean by fading?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments, they are all great. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for reading.


	6. A Quiet Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short little chapter. The dwarves are not sure what to do.

Dwarves were strong they were made to endure. Hobbits it seemed were less so. Gandalf explained, he told them that when hobbits loved they kept nothing back for themselves and when most of their heart died, they did too. Oh some managed to live if there were young children involved but most would ask for their closest loved ones to see them one last time. Hobbits assured those who held small bits of their hearts that they were still loved and usually liked to share one last meal. Many couples faded together, if one became too ill they both declined and usually had the fading meal together often passing within minutes of each other. A slow fade was considered a very unlucky thing since it was quite painful. 

Camp was packed up quickly and quietly. They were on the road faster than any other morning. Which would have been a good thing, could have been a good thing but was not a good thing. It was strange now to realize how all of them had come to enjoy being fussed over and checked up on every morning. Even though many of them had complained that they didn't need anyone mothering them or that they knew how to break camp or that it would be faster if the hobbit just focused on his tasks none of them were happy about the speed of taking apart the camp. There wasn't joy or playful bickering, just silence besides the ponies snorting and walking. Many glances were directed toward the king and his nephews, thinking on how horrible it would be for Bilbo's words to be true. 

Bilbo wasn't on his pony, would have just fallen off seeing as how he hadn't woken yet, instead he was riding with Gandalf. He looked even smaller and more vulnerable than he ever had before, there were many looks cast his way. 

Bombur was actually the one to break the silence after a few hours. “Gandalf why hasn't he woken? It's near midday meal and he already missed breakfast, I don't think he'd be to happy to miss two meals in a day.”  
“I will try to wake him when we stop. The spell is intended to wear off when he was calmed down, I am not sure why he is not awake.” Gandalf answered.   
It wasn't a big surprise to anyone when Thorin called a halt for their meal far sooner than he would normally have. Bifur was quick to take Bilbo so Gandalf could dismount. He was worried about Bilbo, about the pain and conviction of his words. Bifur knew what battle dreams were and could be, he didn't think this had been one, and that scared him most of all. He didn't know how or why Bilbo would know that but he did know that he would do anything he could to prevent losing not only his king and the princes but the only person besides his current company and their families who cared about him and didn't treat him like he was dumb, who saw Bifur not the crazy dwarf with an ax in his head. Bilbo had conversations with him almost as well as those that spoke Khuzdul, and Bifur would be a poor friend indeed to let him die alone with his grief in a tomb. No Bifur would find some way to change this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt I'll post again before Thanksgiving so Happy Thanksgiving to everyone who celebrates it, I hope you have plenty of your favorite dish and as few awkward encounters as can be expected.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin hears some hard truth.

Bilbo was slow to wake even with Gandalf's help. He blinked groggily around at them for a while. “Oh so still in this one then I guess. No blood and everyone still alive? Well that's lucky. How about some lunch, I think I quite missed breakfast you know.” He found his pack and dug around for some rations. Even though the intent had been lunch when they stopped no one had done anything but watch Gandalf and Bilbo. The rest of the company soon dug out some nibbles for themselves.

Ori and Fili and Kili were the first to approach him. Bilbo pulled them over to him and looked each one over, checked the wounds from the wargs and picked a few twigs and leaves from their hair. It was Ori who asked “Bilbo what were you talking about? The things you said, are you a seer?” 

Bilbo was surprised for a moment. “No of course not. A seer? Where would you get an idea like that. Hobbits aren't good at predicting anything but weather. If you need a seer try Oin he has a bit of skill reading portents.” 

Kili surprisingly enough was the one to ask the important question. “What trolls?” 

“Oh I had almost forgot about them. Nasty brutes, horrible taste in food really, ate stew with boogers in it.” Bilbo pulled a face. “Very fond of mucus, one used me as a handkerchief. Disgusting business, never got the stains out. I suppose we'll need to do something about them. Three mountain trolls wandering about is not a good thing, they killed the farmer and his family.” 

“What farmer?” Gandalf pushed his way into the conversation. 

“Ahh I believe you knew them I'm sorry. Their house was quite burned and it worried you but Thorin was too upset by you taking us to Rivendale to see all the warning signs.” Bilbo seemed apologetic, glancing over towards Thorin. 

“I would never put my company in danger!” Thorin was quick to protest, he knew he wouldn't be stupid enough to foolishly risk his kin, they were facing enough danger as it was. 

Bilbo walked over to him and cupped his face with his hands. “Thorin, love, you tend to lose yourself when elves are mentioned. You insisted that the farmer probably burned the house down before moving away so no one else could have it or that Gandalf burned it trying to trick you into going to Rivendale.” Thorin opened his mouth but nothing came out, it was hard to protest when it was truth said kindly. “I have always wondered, what were you planning to do once you reclaimed Erebor. How were you going to get food and supplies. The lake men hardly have enough for themselves, it will take a few years to rebuild Dale and Erebor and get the land to grow again. Dain lives to far to help much especially if it's dire, and your people will be returning in unpredictable numbers. I know that Erebor even in the old days traded much with Thranduil and his realm for food. How were you going to open trade again? If you didn't how else were you planning on enough food?” Thorin really had nothing to say to that. He'd never thought that far ahead. He hated elves and he wanted his home back, the rest was just details before. “I wonder if you would have had an answer in life? Anyway let's move on, we'll take care of the trolls and use Rivendale and the much nicer Elrond to practice your diplomacy with elves. It'd probably be good to ask for help, the orc army was massive.” Bilbo blanched, looking at his companions. “We really could have used the help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been sick, my sweet niece took the lesson on sharing to heart (not with toys of course) and shared her cold with my brother, my dad, her sister, and me. I've had a fever on and off with muscle soreness and chills as well as a runny noise, sore throat, and cough. I've also been lucky enough to hurt my back and my neck during two separate coughing fits. SO anyway, hope you enjoyed this update.


	8. Orcs and Trolls and Elves oh my

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So maybe Bilbo isn't totally crazy.

The following days of travel were spent with dwarves worrying over the sanity of their fussy hobbit and said hobbit harassing Gandalf for knowledge. “So what are mountain trolls weaknesses? I know the sun but is there anything else?” Bilbo had already asked about general known diet, habitat, and size, which gave him less information than he wanted. “I don't really think they have physical weaknesses since I've seen the dwarves hack at them all over and it just made them angry.” 

“In all my dealings with mountain trolls it takes a large effort to kill them with weapons and sunlight is the quickest way to kill them. “ Gandalf replied. 

“So our best plan is still to avoid being caught until near dawn then hope we can distract them again so you can break the big rock and turn them to stone. Not a very safe plan.” Bilbo stared at the ground for a few hours, mostly silent except to tell them to put their waterproof cloaks on. The boys and Bifur did so without much hesitation the rest glanced around a bit trying to see if they could feel an incoming storm before just deciding to make their burglar happy since he was giving them wounded looks. The company was quite glad they'd listened when a large storm rolled in about a half hour later and even with their cloaks they were still getting wet. 

When supper was being passed out and the dwarves were huddled under a large tree Bilbo came running back from his nightly food gathering. He was grinning like mad clutching a large bundle of plants. Nori reacted swiftly, jumping up and knocking them from his grasp, “Bilbo you didn't eat any of that did you?”

“Why on earth would I eat poisonous plants Nori?” Bilbo pulled away and started picking his bounty back up, “I'm hoping that those trolls are both susceptible to poison and dumb enough not to notice the flavor. See I think we can either grind the juices out and I'll slip into the camp to pour it in their soup or maybe we can bundle them like tea leaves and Ori can use his slingshot to shoot the bundles into their soup. Do you think it'll work Gandalf?” 

“I have no idea if anyone has ever tried to poison trolls but I do not think they would be immune to poison, as long as the dose is big enough. “ Gandalf was pretty sure that only a food loving hobbit would ever think to use plants against a giant troll, plus most people didn't have enough warning to plan anything at all besides hit them with whatever is close by. 

“I'd hope that's enough. Bilbo brought back enough to kill an entire settlement, if it doesn't at least weaken the trolls then they can't be poisoned.” Nori wandered back to his spot, their hobbit might be crazy but at least he was smart. 

It was decided that Ori and his slingshot would be the stars of the show (nobody wanted Bilbo to just walk into a troll camp though Dori argued fiercely about letting Ori go) and part of the night was spent making poison pouches that weren't too big but also not too light. Ori spent that time practicing hitting marks on the ground from up a tree, Bilbo hadn't led them wrong yet and he wasn't going to be the one to ruin things. 

Bilbo was even more antsy the next day than he had been since the warg attack. He was constantly counting them and watching the edges of the road, it put the whole company on edge. They were rather an irritable bunch by mid afternoon, with the constant rain and Bilbo's unease the only conversations were sharp and snapped. To a dwarf there was relief when they saw a burned out shell of a house. It would get them out of the rain and let them set up a fire so they could have a hot meal. They were just about done setting up camp before Thorin started cursing. 

Deciding who would go find the trolls and who would stay behind wasn't as hard as it could have been. Since it was a mission of stealth only Bilbo, Ori, and Nori would go. Bilbo to lead the way, Ori to use his slingshot, Nori to help make sure they were safe. Bilbo walked into the woods and after a few stops to look carefully and remember, the three were staring at trolls. Bilbo sighed with relief “I was afraid they would have moved or maybe even been eating something else, I'm not sure it's the same day as last time.” The two dwarves stared at him for a bit. Nori shook himself “Right, Ori up this tree it looks like the clearest shot to the soup pot, Bilbo you go with him, wait until the trolls are looking away before you shoot.” 

A few minutes after Bilbo and Ori were settled and ready, loud animal noises started up on the other side of the camp and all three trolls were up and walking towards the sounds. Ori got all four bundles right into the soup, the two in the tree sat back to make sure the trolls ate the soup and died, it wouldn't do to leave before the job was done. A good five minutes had passed when Nori appeared next to them and another ten or so before the trolls came back. It was a long wait. The three trolls bickered over drink, and more boogers were thrown about than Bilbo remembered before the cook declared their soup done and ladled it into their empty cups. The watchers in the tree were relieved when within twenty more minutes all three trolls were dead. Ori pulled out his notebook and started scribbling and muttering "We really should make sure that others know trolls can be poisoned." Bilbo scurried down and motioned for the brothers to follow.

When they returned to camp, Bilbo was armed and gifted Thorin and Gandalf with two large elvish swords that Gandalf was rather pleased with. Nori and Ori both had pocketfuls of coins that were passed around (after their lack of funds in Laketown Bilbo was determined to build up the money available so they didn't have to deal overmuch with the master). 

“I hate to be a bother but we really should move on now and head to Rivendale. I haven't a clue where the orcs are and I would rather be closer to safety if you don't mind.” Bilbo announced after he'd eaten. 

“What orcs?” Dwalin asked, looking around. 

“Well it was after dawn last time when they attacked, a brown wizard had shown up to talk to Gandalf and before they were even done talking wargs attacked and a large party of orcs. We had to run to Rivendale on foot since the ponies had fled and it was a close call especially for Kili who had stayed back a bit trying to protect our retreat.” Bilbo was more than half done with his packing up. The trolls having been proven true, it mattered little to the dwarves if their hobbit was sane or crazy, they were just going to be smart enough to listen to his warnings. 

 

They were riding across open ground when the first howls were sounded. The ponies broke into a canter with Gandalf leading the way. Bilbo had mentioned a hole in a rock but the ponies wouldn't have fit so they had further to ride. Kili was sitting backwards, shooting the orcs and wargs that had gained enough to be within range. Then the elves appeared, wiping out most of the orcs from a distance. Thorin was starting to think that more dwarves should be trained with a bow. 

Lord Elrond caught up to them and greeted Gandalf and Thorin. “Lord Elrond.” Thorin inclined his head slightly, after all he was the best mind healer that anyone knew of. Perhaps Bilbo could be helped to recognize vision from reality. “We have much to discuss if you are willing.” 

Elrond looked a bit taken aback. “I am most willing King Thorin. Perhaps rest and food first if you would like.” 

Gloin was the one to answer that, “Aye, that would be most agreeable, lead on.”


	9. Thorin and Diplomacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can dwarves and elves be civil? Can Thorin be polite? If Bilbo Baggins is involved maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was beta read by angelsallfire. Thank you. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

There were far more plant dishes than most of the company was happy with. Bilbo and Bifur, on the other hand, were happily trading said dishes and sauces that were green and not meat, bread, or potatoes. After much encouragement Bilbo and Bifur were quite pleased with themselves when they managed to get all the others to find a plant dish they liked. Ori had colorful fruit and some purple and yellow vegetables. Thorin was happy to try the (tasty) dishes just to see Bilbo's satisfied and pleased grin. 

After a very pleasant meal (though he would never admit it out loud), they were shown to large rooms with a central bathing area. To the surprise of not a single dwarf, Bilbo claimed the bath first. Thorin was pretty sure Bilbo did not intend to bathe with a troop of dwarves but sadly for the hobbit, the boys were stripped and in the bath with him before he even seemed to know the door had been opened. Thorin had missed having a communal bath, that would be one of the first things he would fix in Erebor. The end of the bath saw much water outside the pool and dwarves happily brushing and braiding hair. It pleased Thorin that Kili had involved Bilbo in their hair care. 

An elf came to get Thorin before they were retiring for the night and took him to Elrond's study. “I hope this is not to informal King Thorin.” Elrond gestured to a chair across from him. “Gandalf mentioned your matters might be more personal than political.” 

Thorin sat and thought about how to bring Bilbo up. “Lord Elrond, I have heard that you are a great mind healer.” 

“I'm not sure I am a great one, but I am rather capable, yes.” 

Thorin inclined his head in acknowledgement. “I believe a member of my company has visions of the future and is unable to separate them from what is currently or has already happened. Is there anything you can do to help?“

Elrond steepled his fingers and stared at Thorin, thinking. “Would this member of the company be willing to speak with me and follow advice I give? Dwarves and Elves don't have the best history and it could end up making it worse if he is made to deal with one he believes to be an enemy.” 

“I can assure you the member I am speaking of would have no problem with you being an elf.” 

“That is good. If you would bring your companion here after breakfast I shall see what I can do.” 

“Thank you Lord Elrond. Until tomorrow.” He got up and left. Talking civilly hadn't been nearly as hard as he had feared it would be. Thorin was rather hopeful that Bilbo might get the help he needed. 

 

Breakfast was a pleasant affair. Actual beds and being clean did wonders for temperaments. Their leader's easygoing attitude was also a large boost to the general good mood. Balin was happy to see this. He was worried that their time as outcasts had let Thorin forget his court training. Seeing him talking with elves and being civil was more than he ever could have hoped for. All those years of training had paid off, not that he was the one in charge of teaching Thorin. Though to be honest he did remember spending at least three weeks chasing him around to make him learn formal dancing. Balin missed those days often, being young, running around Erebor with his brother and Thorin. Even if he did end up having to tutor them since neither were much dedicated to their studies. Balin looked at Thorin again, no he wasn't needed here, before asking Dori to join him for a stroll in the gardens. 

Kili was confused but not going to ask. Here was Uncle Thorin sitting with and talking to elves. Here was the company going around asking elves for directions and not cursing them. No fights had happened and even the general name calling was very little. All his life elves were Evil, The Enemy, Traitors. But maybe not. They certainly were beautiful, though it was in a different way than dwarves were, and they had beautiful things though again not in a dwarven way. Maybe the elves weren't as bad as he'd always been told. Maybe adults were just silly and petty like children often were. 

Bilbo was quite pleased. Everything had been wonderful so far. He turned to Bifur, “This is much better than the last time. Everyone was so ridiculous and grumpy.” Bifur just nodded and stabbed some fruit with his fork. Bilbo happily finished his food and soon found Thorin asking him to follow. He followed easily but was quite surprised to find himself entering Lord Elrond's study. Even more so to see a beautiful lady and hear a voice in his head. 

-Bilbo Baggins. I have never seen something like you. How strange to have memories that should not be yet are. It seems we have much to discuss.-


	10. A Most Important Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who gets invited to such an important meeting, why the maiar of course and a few elves. and lets not forget our favorite company. In which Bilbo and Saruman don't get along and he basically gets kicked out of the meeting because I have never liked him, even when he wasn't working for Sauron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. I just wanted to say how much I appreciate your reading this. I am happy for every comment and kudo as well. If you think I need to add tags please let me know. If anyone wants to chat I'm tumblr as amloveabledeathmo. Why I have an e in tumblr and not ao3, no idea it took me over a year to discover that discrepancy. I hope you enjoy the update. I have seen the name Suna used for Gloin's wife in a few other fics and think it is just lovely so am sticking with it. 
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely angelsallfire

Given the size of Rivendale and the amount of people that were gathered, it was a bit of a surprise that only half an hour or so after Bilbo and Thorin had left the breakfast table a meeting was ready to start.

 

Gloin was one of the last to arrive, grumbling to Dori about being ordered to a secret meeting by some leaf eaters. If anyone had called him out for being worried and not really upset he would have hit them with the backside of his ax. Gloin knew that he was worried, the hobbit might be strange but anyone who enjoyed hearing about Gimli and could admire the beauty of his wife was a sturdy stone in his opinion. Even if Bilbo insisted the term was good egg. “I hope you haven't started the meeting without us.” He spoke loudly at Thorin.

 

“You know we would never start without you Master Gloin, nor without Master Dori.” Thorin said stiffly, in fact Gloin couldn't remember the last time he'd called him Master, meant this was not a private meeting. It was only then he looked around and was surprised to discover that besides the company there were three wizards and two elves. Why the lady was almost as beautiful as his Suna. Gimli would have loved her hair, he'd always had a thing for golden hair, often grabbing an unsuspecting passersby head when he was but a babe.

 

-I take that as the highest compliment Master Gloin. Perhaps someday I shall meet your beautiful family. Though you'll have to remind me to tie my hair up.- The voice in his head was quite amused and judging by the smile on her face it was the lady elf.

 

“Oi! What sorcery is this? I came for a meeting not to have my head plundered!” Nori squawked batting at his hair with one hand and pointed accusingly at the lady with his other.

 

“You are correct Master Nori. This meeting was called for a very important reason. I am Galadriel, Lord Elrond you all have met, and Gandalf is well known to you. Two other wizards have joined for this discussion, Saruman the White, and Radagast the Brown. Bilbo Baggins will you begin? Tell us what is happening.” Galadriel introduced her companions and gestured for Bilbo to start, ignoring Nori's protest and subsequent glare.

 

“This is all quite strange you know. I've never met you or Radagast or Saruman, how can I imagine you now? What caused this dream to be so strange and last so long?” Bilbo looked at them, perhaps hoping for answers but clearly not expecting any.

 

“Have you called us here to listen to a” Saruman gestured at Bilbo “delusional halfling. My time is much to important to waste with such things. Lord Elrond is a healer that is enough. Now unless there is something actually important I shall take my leave.”

 

The angry, stunned silence didn't last long. Bilbo rose from his seat next to Thorin “HALFLING! I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW I AM HALF OF NOTHING YOU PEDDLER OF CHEAP TRICKS! A REAL WIZARD WOULD KNOW THAT I AM A HOBBIT, A HOBBIT!” Who knows what more Bilbo might have said if Thorin did not succeed in pulling the furious hobbit down. Bilbo snuggled angrily into his shoulder muttering too quietly for anyone but the king to hear. Thorin nodded along while stroking Bilbo's back.

 

Galadriel stood again, “Bilbo is not delusional, as you all know I can indeed see into others minds and there is no lie in Bilbo. He has memories that have not yet happened. No they are not visions like Lord Elrond sometimes gets, they are memories. I do not know how or why but I believe we should take advantage of this gift. Darkness is indeed creeping into middle earth again and we must stop it.”

 

That was not even close to the end of the meeting. Indeed it took well over an hour just for them all to convince Bilbo that this time was not a dream. They only managed to convince him when he cut himself and both felt pain and bled. Apparently during the dreams if he was cut it didn't hurt or bled, in fact he normally saw nothing but a black line where he'd been cut. Of course there were tears after that revelation. Bilbo cried and hugged every member of the company again before settling back in Thorin's lap, which he soon vacated, apologizing profusely about being so forward and only calming when Thorin reassured that he was more than happy with it. Only then was the meeting able to proceed. Lunch was had and Saruman dismissed, everyone had tired of his negativity and dismissive attitude towards all the evidence. He often reiterated that they were all simply overreacting, it was simply easier for Galadriel to tell them telepathically that they would outwardly agree and reconvene without him after lunch.

 

Most of the details were ironed out, the amount of supplies, adding Elrond's boys to the company to be ambassadors to Thranduil, the intention to ask Beorn and the eagles to join the battle that would happen, and of course the intention of a diplomatic meeting with the king of Mirkwood. In fact the meeting was starting to end, discussions of how quickly and how many elves could be mustered from Rivendale and Lothlorien being the last issue when Bilbo pipped up, “If we are still going to enter the mountain I guess I need to find a way to get that gold ring from the creature under the goblin tunnels. I was rather hoping to avoid all the business, and the ring felt wrong, shadowy and shifty when it was on, I'd much rather leave it behind but it was the only reason Smaug didn't burn me to a crisp.”

 

Lord Elrond stared at Bilbo, “ What ring?”

 

“It was just a simple gold ring, a pretty little trinket, made you invisible. It's strange really, I thought of leaving it to Nori when I was dying but I found I couldn't part with it, I can't imagine why it felt so important, so precious.”


	11. A Common Hobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some lovely friendship building. I will have elves and dwarves friendly by the end. In which Dori discovers that perhaps elves aren't so bad after all and they make lovely materials.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there lovelies. I just wanted to say how much I appreciate your reading this. I am happy for every comment and kudo as well. If you think I need to add tags please let me know. If anyone wants to chat I'm tumblr as amloveabledeathmo. Why I have an e in tumblr and not ao3, no idea it took me over a year to discover that discrepancy. I hope you enjoy the update and are pleasantly shocked that it's two chapters in one day. Yes in fact my elvish name method is to take two canon elvish names and make them kiss. 
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely angelsallfire

Lord Elrond practically fled after that, Gandalf and Galadriel hurrying after. The dwarves looked to Radagast who just shrugged and pulled out a pipe. Bilbo dusted his hands off on his pants, “Welp it's dinner time and I don't intend to miss any more meals today, come along boys, you three are still growing and need to eat well while you have the chance. Once we reclaim Erebor I'll make sure you all eat properly at least four meals a day.” The most of the dwarves were pretty agreeable with the idea of food and soon followed.

 

Dori however was to upset to be hungry and having been cheated out of mothering Ori by Bilbo, found himself wondering if the elves had any extra skeins of wool, all this war planning and knowing that the dragon was alive (and that Bilbo's visions about Thorin and Fili and Kili dying weren't visions but facts that had somehow already happened yet not) had added even more stress on top of what was already there. The best way he knew how to relax was some nice knitting or crocheting. “Ahh excuse me, might you know where I can purchase some skeins of wool or the like?” He flagged down a passing elf.

 

“Come master dwarf I know just where to go, Celefindol has the best skeins of wool and silk in all of Rivendale. He even has some skeins made out plant fibers, sounds stiff or scratchy but they make soft and light clothes.” The elf started leading the way.

 

“That sounds very interesting, I'll have to get some of the plant ones. Working with new materials is always a fun challenge. It took me an age to learn how to crochet and knit with fine strands of metal but it makes amazing jewelry.” Dori often had trouble finding someone beside Ori who enjoyed crocheting or knitting. The fact he was talking with an elf, was at this point, honestly not an issue.

 

The elf glanced over “I confess I didn't know dwarves made things with materials other than metal. That said I have never seen metal thin enough to even try manipulating in that way. I would love to learn if you would be willing to show me, perhaps after your adventure is finished.”

 

Dori was a bit startled, he hadn't had anyone who had wanted to learn from him. He doubted the elf knew how important a request that was. For dwarves it was a great praise of anothers skill to ask for them to teach their chosen craft to you, even if you only wanted to learn for a hobby. “I would be honored to teach you Master Elf. Dori at your service.” He bowed.

 

“Earenahil at your service.” Earenahil bowed “I shall look forward to hearing from you Master Dori. Here is Celefindol's shop, I hope you find all the skeins you can carry.”

 

Dori walked in, he didn't think he'd ever seen such an array of colors, oh yes he could make a sweater for every member of the company, and use different colors for each one. Ori should have yellow and green, Nori red with gold streaks, Balin cream and silver, so many possibilities. The skeins of plant fiber were just as interesting as first thought, lightweight but strong and yet still soft, he'd be able to make some nice summer shirts for the company too. He was quite glad Bilbo had made them gather coins and trinkets from both his home and the troll hoard, he was even able to buy silk as well and arrange for all the purchases, but two that he kept in his hand, to be delivered to Erebor within the next year. Delivered provided that he survived. Maybe he could find Balin to sit and chat with while he knitted. Balin always made things better, Dori was so glad Ori had gotten the apprenticeship with him, otherwise he might not have ever befriended such a fine dwarf.

Dori was looking around the terraces for a nice place to sit (and Balin) when Nori found him. “It seems our meetin wasn't done, those elves and Gandalf want us back, says it very important.” Perhaps Balin would sit with him tomorrow.


	12. What did Bilbo have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will the dwarves feel about Bilbo's acquisition the last time around?

When Balin received the summons to continue the meeting, he really couldn't say he was surprised. Even if he'd been a merchant for the past sixty years he still remembered how political meetings went, everything would be settled then it wasn't then it was, over and over again. Truth be told he'd missed it, the mental battles. He was however rather surprised with how troubled the other party was, even the lady who had looked most serene even when discussing rousting a dragon had a furrow between her brows. That didn't bode well. 

It was a handful of minutes before anything happened, the dwarven company shifting around, waiting, and the elven/wizard side sitting still. Lord Elrond finally began, “Bilbo you said this ring was plain gold, that it made you invisible and while you were it felt wrong and shadowy, that it was precious to you, correct? Did you ever drop it into a fire?” 

Bilbo looked surprised, “Actually yes, it seemed to change size go from tight to loose and fall off. It did roll into the fire one night when I was fiddling with it. I thought it'd be gone, the dwarves had talked about melting points of different metals and how gold was rather easy to reform or fix because it didn't take much heat to make it malleable. There was a nearby stick and I managed to fish it out and it was fine, not even warm. I supposed it wasn't really gold then was it?”

“Was there anything on it Bilbo, any writing?!” Gandalf asked

“Hmm yes yes there was, I'd just about forgotten, tried to convince myself it was a trick of a tired mind since it faded not long after.” 

“It's as I feared. Master Baggins you had the one ring.” 

 

There was quite a clamor from the dwarves, shouts of denial and general horror. 

“So I must get it again then, it needs to be destroyed, leaving it isn't an option.” Bilbo sighed “I suppose I must go back to those caves.” 

“You will not be alone this time Bilbo. We will go with you.” Thorin grabbed Bilbo's hand and squeezed. 

“Good thing is we don't have to go through the tunnels, you said it was near the exit that you came out so we can avoid the goblins and go in the back.” Nori suggested. 

“If Lord Elrond would permit I'd like to take a look at any maps they have, we need a good route to Mount Doom and once we have Erebor back I'd hate to spend any longer on the road than we have to.” Ori spoke

“Yeah me too Ori. We'll have to send for mum, have her come quickly so she can rule Erebor while we travel on.” Fili added 

“Fee just think we'll be in so many ballads after this, heroes of Erebor and Middle Earth!” Kili was quick to say

“Now slow down you three, we need to get rid of Smaug first, and then the army.” Balin turned to Elrond “Would you happen to have anything on dragon weaknesses, besides of course large flying ships?”

“How can you all be okay with this? Talking about leaving Erebor after you get it back, why would you come with me?” Bilbo asked

“We can't let our burgler leave us behind, why think of it Bilbo being the hero of Middle Earth and us dwarves just a footnote, no I think not.” Bombur patted Bilbo's shoulder “We'll get at least a bit of proper eating in before then.”


	13. The Journey Resumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twins plus the boys, is that really a good idea?

Elladan and Elrohir were only too happy to be invited on this quest. They assured the dwarves of their knowledge of the mountain passes and also how excited they were to see a real dragon, even if Elrond had cautioned them about how dangerous it was. 

The new larger company was quickly on their way with new supplies and self proclaimed skilled travelers. A few days into the mountain crossing they were able to watch the stone giants from a safe(ish) distance and all be as enthusiastic as Bofur was (both times). 

Cuddling into Thorin's cloak and being quite warm, Bilbo was happy to watch such an amazing event, at least until Fili, Kili, and the twins decided to recreate the battle. Not a body was spared from flung mud. Thorin grumbled into Bilbo's ear “I always knew elves were trouble, I just didn't know the trouble was encouraging my nephews.” Bilbo chuckled and decided that even with the mud splatters he wouldn't have traded this night for anything. 

The next day found them over the mountains and searching for the exit tunnel. Just before sunset they found it and set up camp a few feet away. Bilbo pulled his pack over and started pulling various bit's of food and a few trinkets out, arranging them on a handkerchief. 

“Bilbo what are you doing?” Elladan asked

“Well you know we're going into what is basically Smeagol's home and I feel so bad for him, alone in the dark, scrounging for food. So I thought why not have a little birthday celebration. After all you can't turn someone away who's celebrating your birthday, can you? Other races give gifts right?” Bilbo kept rearranging things. “It was lucky Galadriel knew a name for him, it's easier to get people to talk to you when you know their name.” 

 

Bofur was picked to lead once they entered the tunnel, as the dwarf with the strongest stone sense and time as a miner he was able to lead them with very few wrong turns and only a couple of stops to smash openings a bit bigger. When they came to a large open cavern Bilbo scurried over to some giant mushrooms. "This is definitely the place, these lovely mushrooms saved me last time." 

A few steps further in and Bilbo began trying to entice Smeagol out of hiding. "Smeagol, where are you? We've come to play some games. These nice dwarves here and me have brought you some fish and a few presents. It's your birthday party but we can't celebrate without you." 

"It calls us precious, yes it calls us a name we haven't heard in ages. Gollum gollum. How does it knows us?" A voice spoke from above them, the company looked up to see a creature clinging to the wall probably waiting for anyone to come close enough to clobber. "It is our birthday isn't it precious? How does they know? Gollum Gollum." Smeagol climbed down slowly, approaching Bilbo who was at the front holding out the fish. 

"Hello Smeagol. Happy Birthday! We've all brought you a present." Bilbo handed over the fish and a the bundle of trinkets, all picked for their shine. 

Smeagol snatched the items, tearing into the fish and finishing it quickly. The dwarves understood why Bilbo had pitied the creature, they all knew the quick eating after starving. The happy shrieks Smeagol made at every trinket had Bilbo grinning and a few of the dwarves smiling. 

"Come Smeagol, you don't want to stay here do you? You can join our company. What do you say?" Bilbo offered his hand and Smeagol hesitantly grasped it. 

"Smeagol has missed the breeze." The company made it back to camp with no goblin problems and one extra member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my computer started working again and now not again. It's died five times while I tried to write these last two chapters.


	14. The Eagles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the meeting with the eagles go well or will they not have assistance from the skys

To say the elves and wizard had been surprised by the addition was a bit of an understatement. Bilbo and Thorin were pulled away and a hushed argument took place. Bombur was of course most practical and got started on an early lunch while the bickering took place. Everyone knew that Bilbo was going to win anyway. 

When the small group came back, the three tall ones were scowling and Bilbo was looking quite pleased, Thorin just looked grumpy. "Oh Bombur you have lunch just about ready, how wonderful. I'll help you finish up so we can get on our way." Bilbo was soon plating up the simple meal. 

"I hope you like it Smeagol, it's not my best work but it's better than most trail food if I do say so myself." Bombur said, handing a plate to Smeagol. 

Smeagol took a hesitant bite, "Better than goblins it is, oh yes." He didn't seem to enjoy it as much as the fish but Bombur was pleased with the sort of compliment. It had to be a compliment didn't it?

"Where did you get that necklace Smeagol?" Elledan asked. "You didn't have it before."

"That looks like all your birthday gifts." Thorin said

"Yes, that nice dwarfeses there helped us, it gave us some string to put our things on. Gollum. Said our pocketses were too full and things would fall out." Smeagol pointed at Ori who blushed. 

"Well it's true. He only has very small pockets." Ori stated

"That was very kind of you Ori. The necklace looks lovely on you Smeagol." Bilbo patted Ori's shoulder. 

The rest of lunch was taken in silence and after a quick clean up they were on their way. Smeagol was able to follow instead of finding a riding partner due to the slow pace, It wasn't easy picking their way down the mountain side. When they were near the base a large moth landed on Gandalfs hat. He gently lifted it to his lips and whispered to it before sort of throwing it into the air. 

"Oy wizard! What was that?" Gloin asked. He was a bit suspicious of anyone talking to bugs.

"I have asked that she take a message to the eagles so perhaps they will meet with us at the Carrock. It should be only a few hours till we get there. If we set camp at the base tonight we can climb up in the morning and meet with the leader of the eagles if he is so willing." Gandalf answered rather plainly. 

"Oh we can see Erebor from the top, I'm sure you'll all love the view even if you don't love the climb." Bilbo smilled brightly. 

It was slow going but thankfully without incident, even if some youngsters complained about things being 'boring'. Bilbo would take boring over death any day. 

\---

The Carrock was bigger than he remembered. He wasn't looking forward to climbing it in the morning. "It's unfortunate that the eagles need such a large clear space to land, It is not an easy climb from my memory." Bilbo grumbled. 

"Don't you worry Bilbo, I've climbed worse when mining and I'm sure Nori here has climbed worse running from Dwalin." Bofur laughed. 

"At least no one is injured this time, that made it so much worse before. Now if I remeber, there is a lovely river nearby, clean water and some fish. Gandalf do you think it would be acceptable for Smeagol to fish, I know Beorn wouldn't want us to kill animals even this far out and if he is alright with fish eating it could be good for Smeagol to have a pile to eat from. I'm not sure he would do very well being forced onto an all plant diet, even if it's only for a few days." BIlbo had turned to Gandalf expectantly. 

"Well I uh can not be sure. I don't think he would take issue with fish but you see I haven't actually met Beorn myself. Really I only know about him from Radagast." Gandalf admitted. 

"Smeagol would you be willing to fish tonight. I don't think we will have time in the morning and once we meet with Beorn we will all be eating plants, bread, and honey. He does not enjoy meat and would be quite upset by it but I think fish would be fine." Bilbo showed Smeagol to the river. Elronds twins, Fili, Kili, and Ori soon arrived and ended up 'helping' Smeagol by splashing about downstream and scareing the fish upstream. When Smeagol had caught fifteen fish they all returned to camp. 

The next morning was just as tiring as Bilbo had guessed. It was in fact harder to climb up the Carrock than it had been to climb down. The dwarves were quite emotional at seeing Erebor, some for the first time in many decades and some for the first time ever after growing up on stories of it. Bilbo would by lying if he said he didn't cry a bit himself. It was home after all. 

Thankfully the eagles came. Well three of them anyway, the Carrock might be large but it was by no means large enough for them to all fit. It didn't take long for the company to feel quite useless. None of the eagles spoke common (or Khuzdul) and none of the company (save Gandalf) spoke their language. There was much sitting and waiting on their part. It wasn't long before Kili and the twins started a competition to see who could throw stones most accurately. The dwarves cheered them all on, making bets after the first throw. Elrohir was ultimately the winner. The game may have lasted longer but they ran out of small enough rocks. It was not much before dusk when Gandalf called them over. "The eagles have agreed to help us fight. They will fly to Erebor in a three weeks unless they spot movement. Actually I have explained our other problem and they assured me a few of them would be willing to bear you to the volcano when the time comes. It seems that the increase in dark things has caused problems for their hatchlings, many have been killed while learning to fly." Gandalf explained. He knew better than to talk about the ring openly with Smeagol in the company and hoped the rest would be wise enough to also avoid it's mention. 

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Bilbo rushed forward, doing his best to hug the leg of the nearest eagle. "I cannot even begin to express my gratitude, you have no obligation and yet you offer your assistance and it is far more than I could ever have dreamed." 

The eagles chirpped something to Gandalf and the one that Bilbo clung to leaned down and rubbed his face against the hobbit. Bilbo released him and stepped back to the company, smiling wide but with a few tears falling. The eagles nodded at the group and took flight. It was a long trip back down the Carrock but in truth the company found it much easier, not just because they were going down but because they had so much more hope for success now.


	15. Beorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company meets the bearman

Bombur didn't know how he felt about visiting this Beorn.Big scary skin changer wasn't high up on his list of preferred encounters. Plus he liked food. As much as honey was good in desserts or on bread, he just wasn't positive that it would have enough substance to fill him up. While he would admit that he was perhaps less stuck in his ways as many dwarves he knew, Bombur was quite fond of meat. Maybe if the fish was fine by Beorn he could convince Smeagol to share. 

it was near a days walk to reach Beorns home. The plants were the first clue, flowers got bigger the closer the company got. So did the bees. Smeagol was the first to comment, "Smeagol does not remember such large plants, no. When we left to hid the pretty parts were smaller than our hands. Has Smeagol shrunk?" He held his hand up to a flower that was about as large as his head. 

Bilbo was rather cheerful, "No Master Smeagol, you have indeed not shrunk. The flowers are just large. Some shifter magic I assume,Otherwise poor Beorn would never get to breathe their lovely smell. It's lucky the bees are friendly, a sting from one this size would make you really sick." He held his hand up for one to land on him. The bee tilted it's head, much like a curious dog, before bumping Bilbo's nose with it's antenna and flying off. 

"It does smell nice here Uncle. I don't think I would have noticed if you didn't say it." Kili breathed in deeply. Of course everyone had to after that. 

"There were no nice smells like this in our cave. No. Just stinky goblins. We like the pretty plants. Flowers. Yes. Flowers. We only got them once, it wasnt safe he said people wouldn't want us to have the pretty flowers. We kept them in a bush by grannys but the smell was gone and flowers crumbled when we went back out to them." Smeagol said.

"Oh, who gave you flowers?" Ori asked they knew Smeagol had been a hobbit of sorts but the idea was hard to match to the creature that crawled along with them. 

"Mustn't say. Oh no, he would be angry. We was never allowed to say." Smeagol fondled his pocket. "Our secret. "

No one quite knew how to respond to that. Pockets of chatter about what they might expect from Beorn broke out now and then, but Bilbo's grumpy look if they said anything negative soon brought those chats to a halt. The mounts were the first to notice how close they were, whinnying loudly. Soon hoofbeats could be heard and heads popped over the hedge. Nickering and chuffing back and forth between the company's mixed steeds and the new horses was soon interrupted by Bilbo. "Excuse me, if you'd be so kind as to let Master Beorn that we are arriving and would like to speak to him we would greatly appreciate it." 

The horses looked at Bilbo before a few nodded and left. The others followed them along the hedge, snorting when Gandalf almost passed the gate. 

"Ah Thank you." Gandalf said, dismounting and opening the gate. He waited for the rest to come through before closing the gate. 

Bilbo was next to dismount, "I think it would be best if we were walking. Beorn will not know us and thirteen dwarves, a wizard, two elves, and two greenfolk all mounted and riding at him would not be the most unthreatening thing."

It was rather a good point and the company spent a few minutes swinging down and stretching their legs before moving on. The halters were soon released to let the companys ponys and horses walk along the fence line, visiting with Beorns.

The horses that had gone ahead returned and the shape of a large man walking towards them visible. Even Gandalf hesitated when he got close. Bilbo had no such qualms.

"Ahh Master Beorn. It's so good to see you.I am Bilbo Baggins and these are my companions; Gandalf the grey, Elledan and Elrohir of Rivendale, Smeagol, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, and Thorin." 

"Hmm. I don't care much for those in the world, least of all dwarves, but I do enjoy a good story and you relifer should have a very interesting one." Beorn gestured for them to follow stopping a short way away at a large gate. "Unload your horses and let them out with mine, I feel the tale will be worth at least a nights stay."

In shocked silence they did as they were told and the horses and ponys were quite pleased to be unburdened and pranced happily into the pasture, greeting Beorns herd before chomping away on the grass. Beorn himself picked up their saddles and walked towards the house. Bilbo scurried to catch up.

"Master Beorn if I may ask, how did you know about me?"

"There is no need for all that master speak here little bunny. To answer your question, i can see it, I get a shadow of meeting you before, though in that image there are fewer than now. It is just the same as how I can see what the creature who walks with you used to be,." 

Smeagol came over then, almost as if he had been summoned by them speaking of him. "Is fishes okay to be eating here? We loves fish but Bilbo said to not eat meat." 

"Fish is fine river child." Beorn declared loudly as he walked into the house. "Come relifer and begin your story."

Bombur had to admit he was relieved, the whole thing had gone better than expected. "Hey Smeagol will you share the fish?" 

Smeagol grabbed his pouch of fish and speed in after Bilbo. "Wes will share fish if we like the other food."


	16. A Lovely Bath

The dwarves stayed outside for Bilbo's retelling. They knew about some of the first time as Bilbo called it but there were things Bilbo kept to himself, things he grew quiet on, namely the dragon and what happened in Erebor before the battle, the only thing he'd say was that they all fell to dragon sickness. 

By the end of the story Beorn was willing to help. He wasn't willing to get his animals involved but he promised to help fight the orcs at Erebor. Bilbo thanked him profusely. "You have helped give me some piece of mind Beorn, you were such a big part of why those who survived did. I have never seen anyone take out as many orcs and wargs as you did."

Beorn waved him away, "Think nothing of it Little Bunny." Beon sniffed the air "I suggest you all take the time for a bath here and a few days rest. The elves in Mirkwood aren't friendly to begin with but you all stink so bad I think it'd make them even less friendly."

Dogs came up to the company with towels and soap and waited for everyone to grab their items before one lead the way to a hot spring.

Smeagol was a bit hesitant to get in but Bilbo bribed him with how good the soap smelled. "Wouldn't you like to smell like flowers Smeagol? See it gets the dirt off and you smell nice." Bilbo rubbed a soap cake on his arm and let Smeagol smell his arm after he rinsed.

"Yes wes wants to smell pretty." Smeagol slid in and Bilbo handed him soap. It had been a while since he'd bathed but Smeagol soon got the hang of it by watching the others.

Elledan and Elrohir were only too happy to join everyone for a warm bath, They giggled to each other about how scandalized their dad would have been. Of course with five young ones, well youngish and relative to race, there was a good deal of horse play. The adults were out a bit quicker leaving the five to have some fun.

"Bilbo." Thorin called, he had waited till after Bilbo wrapped his towel around himself before approaching, "I was wondering if you would do me the honour of allowing me to braid your hair and put in my beads?"

All activity stopped as every last dwarf turned to look at the couple.

"Of course Thorin, I'd love to have you braid my hair." Bilbo turned around to find a soft spot to sit. "Why is everyone staring?"

Balin came over to Bilbo, "Lad Thorin is proposing to you. By offering to braid your hair and use his beads he is saying he wants to tie your lives together just like the strands of hair."

"Oh" Bilbo blushed "Thorin of course I accept. I never expected this. I mean I'm a hobbit, is that okay?"

"Bilbo it's more than okay. Any of my people who don't see that will just have to live with it." Thorin leaned down to kiss Bilbo, just a small press of lips while the young ones whistled.

"Your our uncle officially now!" Kili yelled while he dunked Elrohir under the water.

"I can't wait to tell mom!" Fili said while he fought Ori and Elledan.

 

"We gave rings for ending courtships, yes we did. No hair twisting, oh no, just pretty shiny rings!" Smeagol reached grabbed his pocket and stroked it "Just pretty rings."


	17. Lying Elves and Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter update again 16 and 17. Mirkwood is just as fun as Bilbo remembered, thought not as long.

It was a well rested and happy group that left Beorn's two days later. Bilbo was still worried about Mirkwood (spiders) but hopefully Elrond's twins who were elves and had traveled in the Greenwood would know where to go. 

Unfortunately that hope was short lived when they moved under the canopy of trees and Elledan said one way while Elrohir pointed another. Gandalf and his horse just moved straight ahead past the twins. 

The horses and ponys were possibly even less happy than their riders about being in Mirkwood. Smeagol was maybe also less happy than that having been hoisted up with Gandalf who claimed it would be too easy to lose him if he got distracted for even a second. 

By the third miserable day of gloom and single file silent riding even Thorin was a bit happy to see new elves, regardless of if they were armed. "State your business." 

"Legolas, Tauriel! How good to see you." Bilbo dismounted and moved out in front of the company where he hugged the two startled elves standing at the front of the elven guard. "I hope you can take us to your dad. We've had a terrible time trying to find our way. I thought those two air for brains would know where to go since that was a big part of why they came." Bilbo's voice rose a bit at the end to make sure Elledan and Elrohir could hear him. They both ducked their heads and looked around guiltily. 

"To be fair it was a few centuries ago we came." 

"And it was a light brighter then."

"Come Legolas lead the way." Gandalf sighed

He looked suspiciously at the dwarves and Gandalf before lowering his bow. "What is that?" He gestured to Smeagol

"One of our company and none of your concern." Gandalf answered grumpily.

Bilbo who was standing next to Tauriel still, waved at Kili before pointing at her not so subtly, "Kili my boy perhaps this lovely bow master would be willing to have a competition with you, since I know it's hard to find any dwarves who can use a bow at your level since you are so skilled." 

"Uncle!" Kili cried and hid his face. Bilbo had mentioned an elf to him but he hadn't known she was going to be so pretty. 

Legolas shot a glare at Kili and Bilbo before calling out orders in elvish. "Stay alert and follow us." 

"Thank you and don't you worry we will be on the look out for any of those nasty spiders." Bilbo hurried to mount up and stay in line. A few of the elvish guard waited for the company to pass before falling in behind them. 

It was still a very quiet march, two days of suspicious glances from the elves and remarkably very few from the dwarves. It was the second night before Bilbo could convince Kili to approach Tauriel.

"Ah I was wondering if you would be willing to..." Kili started and then came the spiders. 

The horses and ponys huddled together while everyone armed themselves and fought. Smeagol bit and clawed at legs until Fili lent him a dagger. Kili fought with Tauriel, the two of them going back to back almost automatically, taking down spider after spider. In fact it was Thorin that saved one of the elven guard who was on the edges.Bilbo was the real surprise, the fury when he yelled at the spiders to leave them alone and the way he threw himself in front of anyone he could to stab the spiders was impressive.

He was on the other side of camp when he heard the yell. Bilbo jerked Sting free from his last kill and moved towards the sound. Dori had gotten there first and ripped the spider apart with his bare hands it looked like. He was on the ground clutching Ori who had a large hole in his side and wasn't moving. 

"ORI!" Bilbo yelled, running over.

The others finished off the last few spiders and came over. 

"We need to get him to the healers as soon as we can." Legolas said looking at Dori.

"Legolas please take him as fast as you can." Bilbo pleaded.

"Take my horse." Elledan said. 

Soon Legolas found himself with an armful of dwarf and mounted on a strange horse. He didn't pause to think of how strange it was only checking to confirm that Tauriel and the rest of the guard could get everyone else home.


	18. Mirkwood Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Ori?

The company moved quickly towards the halls of Mirkwood. Dori was hard to convince to stop for even a few hours here and there. His baby brother whom he had rasied at the forefront of his mind. All the company in fact were rather in a hurry, worried about Ori as well. 

The escort of elves were willing to keep pace, not wanting to spend any extra time in the spider infested forest. Two more small attackes from groups of only three to four spiders each had everyone cut and bruised, dirty and tired. 

It was not an elegant sight they made arriving at the gates. Fortunately Legolas had alerted everyone to their eventual arrival so they were let in without question. The dwarves were asking about Ori immediately, hopeing for directions and information. 

Bilbo, who had discovered the healing rooms the first go round, decided to take matters onto his own feet. It wasnt long before twelve dwarves, two elves, a wizard, and a river folk were quietly following the small hobbit. If they didn't make such a strange sight they might have been stopped, as it was besides startled looks and hurried whispers nobody did anything. 

Perhaps the most surprised elf was the healer when said company filed through the door and Nori shoved his way to the front, "Master Elf can you tell us how my brother is doing? Is he still with us? "

The poor elf was silent with her mouth gaped open.

Due to the silence a small voice could be heard from behind a screen, "I'm alright Nori, just not well enough for Dori's hugs."

There was a cheer that was quickly shushed. "Please be mindful of other patients. The young Master Ori is indeed doing well, it will take him at least three weeks of rest and healing before he will be well enough to travel. He does need his rest and I would encourage you to leave when he tires." The elven healer had found her tounge and was kind enough to move the curtain and let them all visit with Ori.

Everyone felt the need to pat his hand or shoulder. Dori held firmly to one hand and Nori held onto that same shoulder, Bilbo patted his face and swiped his hair gently back, and finally Smeagol came up last. 

"This mades us feel better than wes had in many many years. Wes wants you to holds it so you can gets bettet." Smeagol placed his birthday necklace in Ori's hand. 

"Thank you Smeagol. I feel a little better already." Ori ran his fingers over the trinkets till he fell asleep.

Legolas and Tauriel had arrived unnoticed. "Come, we have baths ready and then you will all come back here and have any injuries seen to before your audience with my father." 

"Thank you Prince Legolas for getting my brother healing." Dori grasped Legolas's forearms firmly and bowed slightly. 

"If you would be so kind as to lead the way we would welcome a chance to be clean." Bilbo said.


	19. Meeting the Elven King (finally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet Thranduil (finally) and he makes some surprisingly rational yet still emotional decisions.

While it was very nice to be clean and have salves and things applied to all their scrapes and cuts, it was very not nice to be heading towards the throne room. Thorin still wasn't sure how to treat his long time enemy. Bilbo's long forgotten question of what he had planned to do once retaking Erebor was circling his head. They had always relied on Mirkwood for wild game and other traded goods plus the thought of starting a war with the elves was more and more distasteful the longer he thought on it. Would he risk his company just for petty vengeance? There were even more pressing matters of a giant orc army assembling to march on Erebor that meant he needed Thranduil's help. 

Thorin was quite happy to take his hobbits hand when it was offered. He would do his best to keep his temper for his people. When the doors opened he remembered to incline his head just as his father and grandfather had once done. He was a bit surprised to have the gesture reciprocated. Well the greeting was good, now what?

“Greetings Kind Thranduil. We appreciate your hospitality and fear we have much to discuss. Lord Elrond has sent his sons with us as representatives of Rivendale, the wizard Gandalf would like to represent the interests of the people of Lake Town, and King Thorin is representing Erebor.” Bilbo paused, but instead of somebody else starting to talk they were all just gawking at him, “I fear we bring tidings of destruction and war. Sauron is working on rebuilding his strength and is calling a huge army to march on Erebor. Why would he send an army to an abandoned mountain you might ask but I'm sure, you who have fought dragons before, know exactly what he hopes to gain from entering the mountain.” There was a burst of chatter from the Mirkwood elves at Sauron's name and it only grew louder at the mention of the dragon. 

Thranduil jerked his hand to the side and silence returned. “How would you have come upon such knowledge? Why should we trust the word of a....child.” 

“Ah I apologize I forgot to introduce myself.” Bilbo bowed and straightened, “My name is Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit of the Shire, and I have done this before.” 

There was another loud burst of chatter at his statement. 

“What do you mean?” Thranduil didn't even try to shush the court. 

“I mean exactly as I say I have done this before, though I do not know how, and we were woefully unprepared the first time. Many lives were lost, Elf, Man, and Dwarf and I will do all that I can to avoid as many deaths as I can.” 

“We know that you will doubt his word but both our father and our grandmother have sent letters with us to explain what they know and ask for your assistance with the upcoming battle.” Elledan pulled the letters from his vest and handed them to Thranduil. 

The king took them and stared at the unopened letters for a long moment. “Legolas please show our guests to the dining hall, I'm sure they would enjoy a meal. I shall excuse myself, I must read these letters before I continue this discussion.” 

The company soon found themselves following Legolas. “Thank you Bilbo. I am afraid I forgot myself. The anger is still there and very hard to fight. I have never had a need to.” Thorin kissed Bilbo's hand and Bilbo quickly used said hand to pull Thorin down for a quick kiss on the lips. 

After eating the company split up. Dori, Nori, Smeagol, and Dwalin went back to sit with Ori. Surprisingly Tauriel (and Legolas) asked Kili to come shoot targets with them and the twins followed. Gandalf went off to wherever he felt like. Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur found a spot to sit and smoke and carve. Thorin, Bilbo, Balin, and Fili stayed close to discuss how to proceed in the discussions. 

It was only the last four who went to the council room where Gandalf was already waiting and Thranduil soon arrived with a few advisers. 

Thranduil didn't waste time with niceties for which Thorin was thankful,“I do not enjoy this news you have brought but I am grateful for the chance to prepare. Lady Galadriel was especially persuasive as to the reality of this warning. I would like to know how the meeting with the eagles and the shapeshifter went and what you plan to do with the dragon.” 

“Well our plan was to kill him. Bard shot him with a fancy arrow last time so we were hoping to evacuate Lake Town and get Bard to do it again really.” Bilbo said quietly, it wasn't really a great plan but there was yet to be another one. 

“I will do it. I do not trust the skill of a man I have never met and,” Thranduil paused, “I have faced dragon fire before, I will not let it touch my son. My advisers will remain here to get our army ready and we will leave in the morning so that we may discuss all this with the men of Laketown. Those who will fight need to be armed and armored, those who cannot or will not need to be evacuated and I must have the black arrow. Where do I shoot the dragon Master Baggins?”

There was a long moment of silence while everyone stared at the elven King. 

“Uhhhh there's a missing scale on his left breast. It's pretty easy to see since the rest is shiny.” Bilbo finally responded.


	20. Convincing Bard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can they convince Bard to lead the men?

There was something to be said for elvish medicine mixed with dwarvish constitution (and stubbornness). Ori insisted that he go with the company when they left in the morning even though three weeks of rest and healing had been prescribed. It was with much arguing and Dori's promise to carry Ori if there were any issues that their healer relented. 

Legolas was unhappily left behind to help with the army supplying and leading. Tauriel was to lead the guard that was escorting Thranduil. While Bilbo was upset at only having a real bed for one night he was rather happy to put the palace (and the dungeons that were ever on his mind) behind them. Ori was riding in a small supply cart since Bilbo had mentioned that the lake people didn't have a lot to share and he wasn't really sure how much the master had either or if the master would share without being bribed. 

While it was much slower going than floating down the river in wine barrels it was much more pleasant and had the distinct advantage of not drowning but the disadvantage of spiders. Thranduil was less than pleased to find they had even grown so bold as to stretch a web across the road.

The lack of interaction between the Mirkwood elves and the company was probably a good thing Balin thought. He knew that all of them who had lived in Erebor were struggling to not be angry with the elven king and he suspected that Thranduil might say something that would set them all off if they tried to talk. Not even Tauriel spoke with them since she stayed in the front with the king.

The guards at Laketown were quite shaken to see such a large party approach and called for the master long before they even reached the bridge. The master was a slimy as Bilbo remembered, bowing and scraping at such an “elegant and important figure” coming to visit them. 

They were quickly brought to a large house to leave their supplies and prepare for the feast the master was going to throw for them. 

Ori was happy to be out of the cart which had been rather bumpy and his brothers were quick to fuss over him. Bilbo added himself to the fussers pretty quickly after a trip to the kitchen and Ori was soon propped in a bed with a big bowl of Grandma Tooks soup. Well as close as Bilbo could make without the Shire ingredients being available. 

When Ori fell asleep Bilbo and Nori made their way downstairs and discovered that someone had been smart enough to send for Bard. “Oh Bard it's so good to see you. How are the Bardlings? Is Tilda over her cough?” Bilbo walked over to stand beside Thorin who looked quite frustrated. 

“Ah Bilbo I hope you will have better luck convincing Bard to help than I did. Thranduil has decided to have a bath and has yet to try to talk to the man.” Thorin groused. 

“Bard you know the men won't follow anyone else, they don't trust the master or his higher ups. They will follow you again if you ask. We hope that you will help, and before you protest we will make sure your men have weapons and armor and as much training as we can give before then. Anyone who cannot or does not want to fight will be evacuated to Thranduil's halls.” Bilbo stared at the poor man who hadn't moved since Bilbo had first entered. “Oh apologies. I forget that others don't remember.” Bilbo held out his hand, “Bilbo Baggins at your service.” 

Bard cautiously shook it. “What did you mean remember?”

“He has done this once. Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien confirms as much. No one knows why or how a..hobbit..has been given a chance to start again.” Thranduil swept into the room. 

“Well to be fair not really start again just start the quest over.” Bilbo interjected. 

“Yes well Master Baggins says you have a black arrow that I will need to destroy the dragon.” Thranduil turned to Bard after glancing at Bilbo. 

Bard just stared between the three males in front of him. He was smart enough to know that there was at least some truth to what they were all saying, far to many details were known, especially the arrow that not even his children knew about. “If you would like to come by tomorrow to get the arrow I will give my answer on leading any men that want to fight.”

They all suffered through the feast, happy to stuff their faces and ignore the Master as much as possible. Though of course the discussion of a live dragon coming to burn the town and a large army of nasty things was enough to make the man excuse himself and probably being packing to leave. He had fled last time Bilbo remembered and it would be lucky if he disappeared again. 

The morning after found the Master gone, just as Bilbo had suspected he might do. “Well Bard the roll of leader is once again open and I do believe that the people of this town will look to you even if you do not want them to.” Bilbo told the man when he opened his door. “It seems the former Master of Laketown heard the bit about a dragon and took his chance to flee.” 

“I am no leader Master Baggins. I do not think I can do what you ask of me.” Bard said

“Ask around Master Bard and I'm sure you will find that the people will agree that you are a leader.” Bilbo patted Bards arm. “I believe that King Thranduil would like the arrow now.” 

“You are right Master Baggins. I would indeed like to have this black arrow, I see the windlance from which to fire but have yet to get proof that the arrow even exists.” 

“Bain bring the arrow please.” Bard called into the house. Just a few moments later Bain appeared with the black arrow. “Do you believe it's existence now your lordship?” Bard asked as he handed it over. 

“It does appear to be a real black arrow. There is hope for your plan yet Master Baggins. Now if you'll excuse me I have arms and armor to distribute and a training schedule to establish.” Thranduil and his guards swept down the stairs. 

“Come Master Bard, bring your children and wander the town with us. I think you will find soon enough that the only one who doubts your leadership skills is yourself.”


	21. Smaug and the Smell of Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug does not like intruders

It was Durin's Day. There was no feasting, no singing, just a company huddled by an invisible door waiting for moonlight. 

“Bilbo are you sure about this? What if this doesn't work, how do you know Smaug will fly to Laketown?” Thorin was quite on edge. His hobbit was going to go down the tunnel and steal from the live and soon to be angry dragon. He was pretty sure now was a good time to be on edge. 

“Well we really don't know if it's going to work until we try now do we? Last time he smelled the fish and lake men and attacked them on his own so hopefully the fish in my pocket will really get his nose going and if he asks where I'm coming from I can gasp and say Laketown. Lets hope that's enough and that Thranduil is ready to face a big angry dragon in a few minutes.” Bilbo fiddled with his suspenders.

They could hear the scrape of the stone opening. Balin had been given the key so that Bilbo and Thorin could have a moment of privacy around the corner. It seemed it was time. Thorin leaned down and kissed Bilbo's lips. Perhaps the kiss would have lasted longer if a gasp hadn't startled them.

“Oh no you must not be doing that. Not here oh no to dangerous, what if others see? We won't tell but you need to sneak and be careful. Smeagol won't tell.” Smeagol was pulling Bilbo away. “The door is opened. You must come away not hobbit. Don't get caught.” 

So down the tunnel went Bilbo. As much as he would like to have been braver and not worried about Smaug that was simply not true. He found himself hesitating right outside the treasury. 'Now really Bilbo you haven't come all this was to turn back now.' A deep breath in and he slipped into the room. It really was much bigger and brighter than he remembered. All the mountains of treasure and the unnatural warmth. Bilbo found himself frozen at the top of the steps, how had he missed the heat last time? He reached quickly out and grabbed a handful of coins before dashing back out. He'd wait a few minutes just like they planned before running back in for another handful, that would definitely anger Smaug. 

He'd barely stepped foot back through the door when he heard it. The sound of treasure sliding away like a mudslide. He flung himself back out the entrance, with no ring this time to hide himself he had to be more careful to stay hidden. 

“What'sss thissss? The thief hass returned to take more of my treasssure. How bold of you.” Bilbo could hear Smaug's intake of breath. “Sso the lake men have ssent you. Did they claim the gold belonged to them? Did they offer you a ssshare? Well thief I am not sso willing to sshare and I will burn thosse who ssteal from me.” 

Bilbo took that as his cue and ran down the tunnel, the sudden brightening behind him confirmed his guess that Smaug was going to spit fire. He flung himself out the hidden door and to the side in time for the flames to roar past and dissipate into the air. “Well I think I made him angry.” Bilbo panted. 

The mountain shook and a great crash could be heard from the front. The companions watched as Smaug took to the sky and flew swiftly towards Laketown. There was no running in the halls this time, no cowering behind the stone door before marveling at riches. No instead they were standing as close to the edge of the pass as they could, straining to see, hoping that Smaug would soon fall. It seemed to take ages before the beast dropped into the lake and mist rose blocking even the vision of the elves. 

“Let us hope our allies arrive swiftly and with confirmation of Smaug's end.” Elrohir whispered. 

They walked quietly back to the door and every dwarf stared in, Bilbo had warned them of the gold sickness, that not a one of them had been spared. 

“Gandalf is there anything you can do about the sickness?” Oin asked. 

“Dragon magic is powerful but yes I believe I can dispel it, at least the strongest of it. Bilbo If you'll lead me to the treasury I will do what I can. Everyone else should wait until Bilbo returns to bid you enter.” Gandalf eyed every member individually. “We will do what we can.” 

Bilbo showed Gandalf the way and even pointed out where Smaug had slept. “Thank you my boy. Wait here till I return.” Gandalf tapped the floor and started wading across the gold to Smaug's nest. 

It was a weary wizard that came back, looking old and leaning on his staff. “I believe I dispelled it, please gather our companions, I will wait here.” 

While Bilbo was not pleased to be errand boy he was happy enough to call the dwarves in and watch the faces of the ones who had lived here. He watched the tears trail down their faces as they stroked the walls. “Welcome to Erebor,” Bilbo swept into a bow, “Welcome home.”


	22. Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am very bad at writing fighting. So I kinda skipped it.

It was decided that the best spot to camp would be in the great hall. It had the least amount of destruction and the biggest space that was protected from the outside. The best place for armies to camp. Only a few days had passed before their allies began arriving, Laketown had been burned again this time but there were no causalities, an empty town could burn all it wanted. 

Bard was again hailed as dragon slayer, much to the confusion of the company. Bilbo was the one to hear the gossip first of how the Elven king had frozen when Smaug came roaring at them and Bard who had insisted he stay to help had jumped into action. When Tauriel came to sit with them, and chat with Kili, she confirmed the rumors. It was not long before another army could be seen upon the horizon. 

Thankfully it was a very confused Dain, “Are those elves? In Erebor?”

“Come now cousin, you know of the orc army on it's way, we must work together to defeat them.” Thorin clapped Dain on the back. “There are war plans drawn up that you must see. The sooner our plans are hammered flat the better our defense.”

The dwarves were a great help in fortifying the entrance hall and many of them choose to camp there with the Boars and Rams in makeshift pens right outside. They would not be caught unawares again. 

“When the ravens returned with news that the orcs were a day away the plans were put into action. Men, Dwarves, and Elves readied themselves and took up positions. Spikes were made sure to be firmly implanted in the ground, healers tents were set up and medicines mixed and placed with the bandages. 

They could see the orcs marching like the tide of the sea bringing blackness and bats with them when a few shouted in joy. “The eagles are here! They have come to help!” And behind the eagles came an army of elves, those gathered from Rivendale and Lothlorien and mixed in with them was Beorn. This battle would be far less bloody, well on the side of the defenders of Erebor. Elven archers used the mountain to shoot, those on the ground fought together and while there were many many injuries there were only a few dead and those they mourned properly, with songs and toasts and burial or burning. Azog had been taken down quickly. The company knew of his plans to ambush them and had lain in wait to ambush him. It was Kili who had ended the pale orc though it had cost him and he would be in the healing rooms far longer than the rest of the company. Lucky for him Tauriel was happy to sit with him. 

Three of the eagles had remained behind to carry a select few to the mountain. Smeagol, Bilbo, Dwalin, Nori, Fili, and Bofur were the ones who went, after a few days of very heated debate. Thorin and Balin were needed in Erebor for diplomacy and ruling things as Bofur put it. Ori had a bad hand that needed to be carefully tended to so he didn't lose it and Dori was in charge of that, Bombur had cooking to do, Bifur had to heal from the ax coming out, Oin of course had lots of healing to do, Gloin had to start sorting treasure and dispensing gold. Gandalf and Elrond's twins felt they could be more useful in Erebor for the time being. 

The day of departure was upon them. Everyone was in Kili's room so he could say his goodbyes. 

“Amralime I do not want you to go.” Thorin grabbed both Bilbo's hands in his and brought them up to his face to kiss them. 

“I must. I do not want to go either now that we have secured Erebor, but this must be done.” Bilbo leaned up and kissed Thorin. 

“About time.” Kili muttered.

“They've been like this for a while.” Balin replied. 

“We'll start planning the wedding. Though I'm sure Dis will want to be involved.” Dori said. 

Smeagol stared at them all for a long while. “They are not in trouble?”

“Why would we be in trouble?” Bilbo asked

“Men do not like men, grandmother told us so. Men who are caught with men are punished and He said we had to be sneaky, yes, He said it was our fault if we were caught.” Smeagol patted his pocket. 

“It would be terrible to ignore the one you love because others say so.” Fili said. 

There was not much else say so those leaving did just that, two to an eagle, and heading towards a place none of them ever thought they'd go.


	23. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the ring be destroyed.

The eagles were swift and able to fly right over the mountains surrounding Mordor. In fact they were able to fly right up to Mount Doom. The group of six walked solemnly into the mountain. 

Bilbo turned to Smeagol “You were kept unaware of the purpose of our trip because something important to you must be destroyed. Smeagol you have the one ring of power and it must be unmade. It must be thrown into the lava.” 

“Our ring? You want us to destroy our ring?” Smeagol seemed shocked, he gently pulled the ring out of his pocket. “It's ours, it was meant to be ours!” 

“Smeagol I'm sorry but it must be done, I know it means a lot to you but it's evil.” Fili gently placed his hand on Smeagol's shoulder. 

“What does the golden prince know of it? How could you know?” Smeagol asked him.

“We know it is in your mind, we know that you killed your best friend for it, that it turned you into a murderer the day you got it. It's time to let it go.” Bilbo placed a hand on Smeagols other shoulder. 

“It was not the ring that made us....me...a murderer, no. I am just a murderer. He said we would be together. It was our...my..birthday and he tipped the boat. Deagol tipped the boat, at first I was afraid he was going to blame me and hurt me but then he came up out of the water with a gold ring and we...I thought he was asking me. But when I said yes, Deagol laughed and said it was far to pretty a ring for me, that a disgusting whore didn't deserve it but maybe it would look good on the finger of Marleth. She would probably even let me stay with them as long as I did whatever was asked. She probably wouldn't mind a kept whore. Then he hit us..me. He always said the bruises were to remind me to be sneaky to be quiet, if I couldn't hid bruises and cuts I wouldn't be able to hide us. But there was no us, just me being foolish. So I strangled him, I just wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt me and then he was dead. I took the ring, it should have been mine, it should have been ours.” Smeagol started sobbing, clutching the ring to his chest. 

“Oh Smeagol, that man was no good. He never loved you and he is not worth you holding onto. The ring is a reminder of bad memories, throw it away like you should have thrown him away.” Bofur said when they all moved in to hug Smeagol. “You did not deserve to be abused and if he loved you he wouldn't have hurt you.” 

“Yes. Yes. He was bad. Smeagol will do this, Smeagol can do this!” Smeagol stood up and walked to the edge. He held his hand over the lava and hesitated, looking back at his friends. 

“You don't have to do it alone, your friends will help.” Nori said, stepping up and holding Smeagols empty hand. Soon the rest of them were touching his arm or shoulder or back. “You can do it Smeagol, let yourself free.” Nori urged. 

“You can do it Smeagol.” They all echoed, and slowly very slowly Smeagol opened his hand and let the ring fall. It was quite a moment for them at least until the mountain started to explode. They raced outside and back to the eagles who were kind enough to wait for them even with ash and small rocks and bits of burning things starting to spew out the mountain. 

It was the best Bilbo could have hoped for, they company was alive and had expanded. Erebor was safe there were tentative alliances with the men who would soon be from Dale and with the Mirkwood elves. The ring was destroyed and they were on their way home.


End file.
